The present invention relates generally to laminated articles and methods for making those articles. The invention is particularly adapted for making labels and signs for a wide variety of applications in a simple and cost-effective manner.
This invention relates to a construction and a method for creating a laminated article. The method is particularly adapted for creating labels, nameplates and signs and other articles as described hereinbelow. The articles so created are particularly adapted for use in situations where they will be exposed to weather, abrasion and wear.
Laminated signs and labels are known, but are made using technologies that are expensive, labor-intensive and involve the use of hazardous or foul-smelling chemicals. In particular, known techniques for making quality signs and labels use photographic techniques that require specialized equipment including specialized light sources and photosensitive films or plates. These items are expensive capital investments and hence are not available to many potential users needing to have labels or signs made.
A number of patents disclose constructions for laminated labels. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,787 to Konkol; U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,718 to Popat, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,387 to Carlson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,229 to Morgan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,930 to Matney; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,572 to Kotani, et al.